Akatsuki Allies
by Natural Haromia Gropius
Summary: Summary: this is what happens when the Akatsuki survive and they become awesome-er. They fought in the war!
1. How They Live

**Akatsuki Allies**

**Ch1**

**Summary: this is what happens when the Akatsuki survive and they become awesome-er.**

Sasori took a deep breath as he woke up in his master body in the missions room. The missions room is where Akatsuki members go when they have a mission; controlling a blood clone so they weren't _truly_ on the field. This prevented unnecessary deaths and allows for better Intel; it also ensured Akatsuki was always strong on the home-front.

Konan, who was in the room maintaining the bodies, noticed him wake up; she was surprised.

"You died, Sasori-san?" she asked; Sasori was one of their greatest minds.

Sasori sighed and nodded reluctantly. "They separated us and I didn't watch my key piece," he replied. The key piece is what connects the mind to the blood clone. (the heart container)

"Hm," Konan hummed, and then glanced to her left; at Deidara's body. "Do you think Deidara-kun is in trouble?"

Sasori glanced at his partner and then silently assessed the Konoha ninja they'd seen.

"No," Sasori finally replied. "Deidara has strength like few others… though I won't be surprised if his clone is damaged. Just send Zetsu to watch over him and retrieve his body before they realize it's a fake."

Konan nodded and stood. "I will inform him and Pein-sama of your return. You should rest and then begin on your new clone."

"Any restrictions?" Sasori asked, standing; sometimes they had to change appearances.

"No," Konan replied. "You're to stay on base until further notice. *hesitation* I fear the time is coming."

Konan walked away; Sasori watched, knowing the reason behind her fear.

"Long live Pein-sama," Sasori said quietly; so only she heard.

*pause* "Long live," Konan agreed monotonously.


	2. They Defect

**Akatuski Allies**

**Ch2**

**Summary: this is what happens when the Akatsuki survive and they become awesome-er.**

"Madara we will not follow you! This is not peace!" Nagato announced, supported by Konan's and Kisame's shoulders.

The Fourth Shinobi war has been declared. Madara was on his own as Akatsuki and Team Taka/Hebi joined their true leader, Nagato.

Madara chuckled and everyone tensed; ready for anything. "So that's how it is?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"Long live Pein-sama!" Hidan replied loudly.

"Long live!" the others agreed.

"Akatsuki move!" Pein ordered and in a flash, they were Home.

Home was a secret compound crated years ago by Yahiko for the first Akatsuki to live in. Now they were using it to remain neutral and to rebuild.

"Where are we aniki?" Sasuke asked in awe.

Home was filled with gardens and sakura trees; everywhere was green with lush plant life.

Itachi smiled. "Home otouto," he replied.


	3. They Join the Fight

**Akatsuki Allies**

**Ch3**

**Summary: this is what happens when the Akatsuki survive and they become awesome-er.**

"Is everyone a hundred percent?" Pein asked, his deva path repaired.

"Hai Pein-sama," Akatsuki replied.

"Now brings me to the matter at hand: remain neutral or get involved?" Pein announced. "Your opinions?"

"The answers lies within the ones we would help," Itachi replied.

"We're Akatsuki," Kisame said simply. "They won't be too happy to see us alive after losing so many to 'kill' us. And I'm pretty sure Madara goes by Akatsuki now."

"Don't you think they appreciate the power of those who they couldn't defeat?" Deidara asked.

"Rage replaced gratitude brat," Sasori chuckled.

"Could go with the genjutsu route," Zetsu shrugged. **"Tell them Madara got us with his eyes. **Itachi could implant fake memories right?"

Pein was silent; taking in these ideas and thinking of all the solutions. "I feel as though we should do a Naruto," he finally said.

Everyone laughed. By now, everyone knew who Naruto was and so a 'Naruto' was a completely un-ninja move. The unexpected move that would win the shogi game.

"We have an army," Hidan added and Zetsu grinned.

"I suggest fleets, four, led by my mask," Kakuzu said. "I've got a range of a hundred miles at most before they go in cardiac."

Pein looked at the cannibal. "Can you handle about twelve hundred clones?" he asked.

Zetsu shrugged. "Probably. **We'll need a full stomach and to maintain a four course meal throughout the day. **Though only Tobi knew how to choose the best," he replied.

"Kakuzu can you stay with Zetsu?" Pein asked.

The miser nodded. "I'll only have one heart anyway."

"Alright," Pein said and everyone snapped to attention. "Four fleets, three hundred clones each, one mask each, and two members each," he looked at Hidan. "You know the mask best so you'll go alone."

"Sir," Hidan replied.

"And us Pein-sama?" Sasuke asked lightly; trying to be respectful. His team was behind him.

Pein glanced at them; they didn't have as much power or experience. "You will be liaison Sasuke-kun. Konoha, at least, is inclined to trust you."

"Sir!" they all replied.

"Move out!"


	4. They Battle and Prove their Worth

**Akatsuki Allies**

**Ch4**

**Summary: this is what happens when the Akatsuki survive and they become awesome-er.**

"We're getting killed out here!" a ninja called, throwing kunai back and forth.

"Long live Pein-sama!"

Everyone turned and froze as white men ran at them; all looking the same.

"Akatsuki!"

"We're doomed!"

Everyone was more shocked as the white men began to fight the edo tensei and retrieved the wounded. A stitch monster came through the unit with the dead! members Sasori and Deidara!

Deidara made a handsign. "Katsu!" he barked and a few clones exploded; taking out hundreds.

Sasori was a silent, graceful sakura blossom as he used his puppets to restrain, destroy, and seal the dead.

Within an hour, the battle was changing in their favor.

Zabuza was shocked as his blade met a shark skin blade.

"Kisame!" many shouted.

Kisame smirked. "Zabuza," he replied, then glanced back. "Move in!" he ordered.

Kakashi and co. were shocked as the clones ran in, attacking the dead swordsman. Itachi followed them, firing jutsu after jutsu while using his mangekyo.

Kakashi glanced at his men. "Well? Don't just stand there! Move!"

Pein and Konan were stoic as they joined the puppet master- Kankuro and his team.

"What is this?!" Ai demanded.

Sasuke was silent.

"The Akatsuki and Madara are not aligned," Karin said diplomatically.

"Why shouldn't we just kill you?" Onoki asked.

"Akatsuki started this all," Mei agreed.

"Cause we're got the men, the power, and the plans needed to win," Suigetsu replied, toning down his cockiness.

Finally, Sasuke did something. He held out his fist, shocking Ai.

"Bump fist with me and I promise, I swear, Akatsuki will help you wing this war," he said, looking the Raikage dead in the eyes.

Ai hesitated, and then he complied. A shock of chakra went through them and the man knew.

"We will win."


	5. Side Story on Zuzu and Kuzu!

**Akatuski Allies**

**Side Story**

**Summary: this is what happens when the Akatsuki survive and they become awesome-er.**

**Gotta check up on Zetsu and Kuzu!**

"**You good?"** the black side of Zetsu, Kurosaki, asked.

Kakuzu was sweating slightly but he nodded. "My body's used to having five hearts working in it," he replied. "Shouldn't have let myself become dependent."

Kurosaki hummed. **"I sense we're made contact."**

"Problems?" Kakuzu asked casually.

"**Of course but Sasuke-kun is helping; he's got the Raikage on our side as well as the Kyuubi,"** he informed, looking through his other eye.

"Think we got a chance?" Kakuzu asked.

"**We better,"** Kurosaki replied. **"Sasuke swore it to the Raikage."**

The two shared a friendly chuckle.


	6. They Plan, Here We Come Madara!

**Akatsuki Allies**

**Ch5**

**Summary: this is what happens when the Akatsuki survive and they become awesome-er.**

"We need to go after Tobi now," Tsunade said.

Sasuke and Itachi had just returned hours ago from killing Kabuto and ending the edo tensei. Most of the Zetsu clones were gone and Zetsu was resting at Home. Two of Kakuzu's hearts were dead so the rest returned and Kakuzu was with them. The rest of Team Taka were gone with Sasuke, who'd over used his mangekyo.

Pein nodded. "My Akatsuki can work well together as a unit," he said. "We'll need that against Tobi."

"I don't trust Akatsuki by themselves," Mei said casually, speaking her mind but not creating an argument.

"Kakashi, Gai, and Naruto will join them," Tsunade said.

"Same with Bee," Raikage added.

"I and my siblings will go," Gaara said. "I will leave Baki in charge of my Division and Suna until I return."

"We'll need a medic other than myself and Sasori; Kakuzu can only do lacerations," Konan said.

"Sakura and Hinata, with Neji to protect them," Tsunade replied.

"Agreed," the others said.


	7. Madara vs The Heroes

**Akatsuki Allies**

**Ch6**

**Summary: this is what happens when the Akatsuki survive and they become awesome-er.**

"Shark bullet jutsu!"

"Cha- Cha!"

"Gentle fist, Twin Lion Fist!"

Everyone was fighting back and forth against Tobi who showed unimaginable skill against the powerful force. Neji was dead. Most of the Force was going against the bijuu, holding them back as Naruto and Kurama fought against Tobi with Akatsuki.

Naruto gathered chakra. Itachi used his over-used mangekyo to hold Tobi in place along with Kisame and Deidara's mud-clay mix. Sasori used his puppet jutsu while Pein used his chakra robs. Kakuzu stabbed Tobi's pressure points and Hidan threw kunai into his joints. Konan was in the back protecting Naruto.

Naruto ran forward. "Beast bomb rasengan!" he roared.

Akatsuki, exhausted but happy, stood away from the celebrations. They'd disappeared before the announcement of the win had been made. Tobi Uchiha was dead and peace would reign.

"What now?" Itachi asked, now permanently blind.

"I don't know about you," Deidara began, one arm short. "But I could use a nap."

"Same," Kisame replied sloppily, missing several teeth though they were already growing back.

"I'm hungry," Kakuzu grunted. "Zetsu probably is too; we should grab him something."

"Don't you mean someone?" Konan asked and they shared a short laugh.

Pein chuckled. "Let's go Home."

"Hai."

**Long Live Pein-sama! Love Live Akatsuki!**

**Nice! Akatsuki Allies w/out Alice and Kathryn!**


End file.
